Unreal
by Roen-Uzumaki14
Summary: I story about a boy based off me who's mysterious purple egg sends him to FFIX.Unbenoust to him his friend was actually sent there as well.Will they find out the keys to the eggs?You find out.
1. Chapter 1:Enter the game

**Unreal**

A?N:Trust me this is Fanal Fantasy based oh the main charecter is me based

Chapter One Enter The game

On christmas morning I walked down my stairway thinking of the past day.I was at my best friend Joe's House who out of both of us is the biggest Final Fantasy Fan.We were sliding down the small hill in his backyard.On the ground we found two purple and blue eggs.But we really didn't pay this much mind and we went about our day.

My name is Mat I have smooth black hair and silver colored eyes.I am wearing a silver and blue pajamas.When I got down to the living room there was only two presents on the tree for me.I opened them as fast as I could.One of them actually managed to amass all of the final fantasy's for the PS2 and the PS.The second gift had a brand new PS2 in it.

Carrying my new games and PS2 I ran up to my room to start FFIX.When I got there I got out the first disk of Final Fantasy IX and hooked up the PS2.I turned on my TV but when I brung up the game's start menu the egg that I have started to glow and then things went black.

When I woke up I woke up to a sort of midevil looking town.I looked up to the sky and saw that it is about late in the afternoon.Starlted by my surrounding I thought,_Oh come one I can't really be in the game can I?_.I got up and I was instantly knocked over again by what looks like Vivi.I soon thought,_Well awesomeness it's Vivi._

When I got up I went over to pick him up.I looked at his ticket to the play and said,"You ok?You're going to see the play aren't you?"I soon started to think,_Should I tell him that his ticket is fake,no let's let him find out on his own.This must be a dream though theres no way I could seriously be in the game._

"Umm yes I am."Vivi stuttered.

"Hey what's your name kid."I asked him.Although I already knew who he was.

"My name is Vivi Mister."Vivi said.When he called me mister I looked at him and thought._He's a sweet kid but no one calls me a mister._

"Umm don't call me Mister I'm only 14-years old.By the way my name is Mat.Oh you might want to head over to the ticket stand then"I said while pointing over to the ticket stand.

"Ok Mat."Vivi said while walking over to the ticket stand.

When I started to search for items I realized I was wearing a silver shirt over black pants,with a red hat on my hed.I also found 90 gil on me,a few potions,a couple ethers,and six cards,and where my egg was is now replaced by silver and blue longsword with a rippled edge that has a black and red hilt.

I walked over to the ticket stand and saw that Vivi had his head down low after receiving some cards.I looked to him and said,"Vivi what's the matter?"Although I knew full well what was wrong.

Vivi looked at me and said,"My ticket is a fake Mat."

I looked to Vivi and motioned for him to follow me,while saying,"Well follow me I know another way to get there."Vivi did as I motioned,and said,and we walked into a single alleyway with an ladder in it.I looked around and thought._Hmm Puck should be here soon._My predictions were right because Puck walked up to us and said,"I hear your ticket was fake."

Vivi looked at the little bermucian boy and stuttered,"Yes it was."

Puck looked at Vivi and me and said,"Well I just happen to know a secret way of getting there.Just promise to be my slaves."

I looked at Puck and said,"Hmm this would the only way even though I would usually say no,but yes."

Vivi repeated after me by saying,"Yep I will be your slave."

Pucked looked at the two of us and said,"Well we'll go when it's clear."

Knowing that it's never clear when you say it's all clear I,and knowing that this is the only way to advance,said,"Yup it's clear."

Vivi looked to me and said,"Yup it's all clear."

Puck said after climbing up the ladder,"Come on."

Vivi went up the ladder before I climbed up it.I looked behind me and saw stiltsken the moogle.I looked at him and said,"Umm do you want something?"

Stiltsken looked at me and said,"Umm yes actually do you want to deliver a letter?"

I looked to Stiltsken and then Vivi before saying,"Of course."

Stiltsken handed a letter in which I grabbed.We then continued walking.Puck ran across the first board on the rooftops and said,"Come on follow me."

I gave Vivi a push to help him cross cause he was shaking.Vivi soon crossed.When Vivi crossed the board I followed in suit.Seeing that we were following Puck ran across a second board and said,"Come on it won't fall."

As Vivi started to cross the board I thought._This one falls after Vivi crosses,if it does how will I get across._So I decided on a simple thing to do.I ran across and picked up Vivi and jumped right when the board was about to fall.

On the landing I skided across the tiles on my left arm.I heard a crack and I thought I broke my arm.I got up while holding my arm and I looked to Vivi and said,"You alright?"

Vivi's golden eyes scanned my arm and saw that I had hurt my arm before saying,'I'm fine Mat.But you are hurt."

I stared at the nine year old black mage and said not wanting to frighten him,"I'm ok don't worry about me Vivi."

Vivi saw through my words and said,"No you're not I can tell."

Puck looked at us like we were weird and said,"Enough with the love fest let's get going."

Pucked then asked us,"What are your names?Mine is Puck"

I responded by saying,"There are Mat and Vivi."

Puck looked at them and said,"Well those are odd names."

I looked at the bermucian boy and said,"Oh and like Puck isn't."

Puck got flustered and continued walking into the area of the play.

Who thinks Puck is rude Well Read and reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2:The play and escape

**A?N**:How do you like it so far,I like self inserts if your wondering.

**Charecter Talk:**mat:How do you like my sword skills Zidane:So so

**chapter Two:The Play and the escape**

When the three of us got down into the crowd of the play it was just about to start.It was the opening scene about to get to the first battle.I then thought._Wow Cinna's face is really ugly_.After watching this and feeling a broken arm I realized that I am really in the game.I watched the battle and thought._Wow SFX is a really pretty battle system._When it came time for the sword fight between Zidane and Blank I was clapping my heart out.

After a while of watching the play Vivi tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.I looked down at him to notice that there was a gaurd coming this way._Wait it's time to run already._I looked to the stage and saw that garnet was lying on the stage floor.This was when I realized it was our cue to run.I grabbed Vivi and ran up to the stage while not noticing that Puck and left us.The audience cheered and clapped as though they thought that we were actually part of the play._Oh come on you can't be that dumb._I thought dumbstruck because of the audience's reaction to me and Vivi entering the stage.

When we got onto the stage there was two gaurds behind.Vivi looked like he was about to cast fire on the two.But when he cast the spell it missed the Gaurds and hit Garnet's robe.She quickly jumped out of the burning garments yelling,"Ouch,ouch,hot,hot."

Up in the balcony Queen Brahne was getting furious.So she ordered the troops to fire the bombs if they leave.Back on the stage steiner started a battle with us.As I grabbed my sword the prima Vista soon started to take off was when I realized that we were on the prima Vista.A felt my arm and realized I wouldn't be able to battle with a broken arm.Garnet looked at me and saw that I had a broken arm so she cast cure on my arm and I felt the bone in my left arm reconnect.I grabbed my sword as I watched Zidane slashed steiner with his dagger and cinna strike him with his hammer.

I watched Vivi cast fire on the two knights that steiner brung into the battle.Now it was my turn.I lifted my sword up in the air with my left arm and posistioned it behind my back.I then ran up to steiner and preformed a spinning slashe on him and ran back to where I was standing.That was when we noticed a giant bomb floating behind him.We all tried to tell him that there was a giant bomb floating behind him getting bigger with every attack that we made.When he finally turned around he screamed and ran up to us.The bomb struck the part of the prima vista where steiner was standing previously.

When the bomb struck the prima vista the whole ship shook and we took cover for the inside of the ship.When I got inside the ship the force from the hit knocked my head into the walls of the prima vista and all went black for me.When I woke up the ship stopped moving and i found cinna with his ugly face looking back at me.

Cinna looked at me and asked,"You ok kid."

I looked back at him and said,"How can I be when I' looking at your ugly face."

Cinna looked around the room and said,"Well that's understood.By the way what is your name mine is Cinna.Oh the boss wants to see you."

I got up out of the bed and stood up before saying,"Well Cinna my name is Mat and take me to your boss then."

Cinna walked outside the room and motioned for me to follow him.I followed him and thought._Hmm we should be in the evil forest now._When we got into the boss's quarters Baku looked to me and said,"So boy how did you get on the Prima Vista."

I looked to Baku and said,"Well I had gotten into the audience of the play with my black mage friend Vivi and we got chased up onto the stage."leaving out the part about me coming from an alternate world for they would think I was crazy if I said that.

After listening to me Baku asked me,"So do you have an weapon."I really thought for a minute that it was an ritorical question,but when he kept staring at me I realized he was serious.

I reached to the waist of my pants where I found my longsword.I pulled it out and held it out for Baku to examine it.Baku and the other's in the room just stared in awe at the weapon.When Baku stopped stairing he asked me,"Can you use it?"

I looked at him like he seriously expected me not to know how to use swords when I train with swords but he obviously doesn't know that.pulling my sword behind my I aimed for a mounted dragon head on the wall.I ran at it and spun while swinging my sword to create a spinning attack which chopped the dragon head into four peices.Everybody in the room claped their hands at my awesome display of swordsmanship.I then looked to Baku and said,"Mind if I go see Vivi now."

Baku nodded his head and let me leave the room.I walked out of baku's quarters and looked around the empty hallway to find two doors.I realized that one of them must have steiner and the other must have Vivi.I walked into the door to the left and saw that no one was in it which meant that this is obviously a bit after the flower seed incident.I walked inside the room to the right and saw Zidane,Steiner,and Vivi in the room.Vivi's head instantly turned torge me.Vivi soon ran over to me and gave me big hug while saying in a long way,"Mat your ok."

I looked at him and realized that the black mage has gotten really attatched to me.I looked down at him and smiled before saying,"Yes I'm ok,don't worry I won't get hurt."

Steiner walked over to me,his metal suit of armor clinking with everystep he took.Steiner looked to me and said,"Wow that's some impressive swordsman skills you got there kid."

I put my hands over my head like I'm gloating and said,"Ya I know."

Zidane soon walked over to me and said while holding out his hand for me to shake,"Heh we're going into the forest to find Garnet,do you want to come?"

I shook Zidane's hand before saying,"Of course I will."

Me,Vivi,Steiner,and Zidane left Vivi's room.Steiner started to talk to Vivi about the magic sword while I followed Zidane who was heading over to Blank.Blank looked to Zidane and said while handing him an seed remover potion and an map of the forest,"Why do I always have to help you out."Zidane looked at him before purring and saying,"Because you love me."Blank's expression to this was priceless and I was really glad I had my cellphone on me because I took seven pictures of it.Blank looked taken aback as he slapped Zidane and said,"Never."

Once we were ready we started to leave the airship and started to head into the forest.

Now it is time for you to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3:The recue

**A/N:**How did you like it so far well here comes my third instalment

**Chapter three:The rescue**

When we got outside of the airship I found Zidane having an argument with Cinna.I walked over to Zidane and asked him,"What's wrong Zidane?"Zidane looked to me and said,"Cinna says that I can't get free items anymore cause I'm not in the tantalus group anymore.So I have to buy them."I looked at Cinna and thought._Hmm I know I'll hold his Garnet doll for hostage._

I looked to Zidane and said,"Don't worry I have a plan."I reached into the sleeve of my shirt and found a knife sharp enough to cut cloth.From behind my back I pulled out Cinna's garnet doll and held it up to my knife.Cinna looked shock when I pulled out his Garnet doll and the knife.I looked to Cinna and said,"You see this knife,it's sharp enough to cut clothe."Umm yes."Cinna managed to gulpo down."Well if you don't give us free items say byebye to Garnet here."Cinna looked in horror at his Garnet doll before saying,"Alright I give in what do you need?"I looked at Cinna and said,"We need 20 potions,20 ethers,20 elixirs,20 pheonix downs,and 10 tents."Cinna gave the items before anyone could say "fangs are in town"When we got the items I tossed him back his Garnet doll.

Cinna hugged his Garnet Doll many times when Zidane looked to me and said as I put the knife back into my sleeve,"Dude that's not just cruel that's visious."I looked to Zidane and said,"Well I got you your items now didn't I monkey boy."Zidane gave me a confused stare and said,"What do you mean monkey boy."I chuckled and said nothing else.

We then continued walking until we got to halfway to the entrance of the forest.We were attacked by five fangs.I ran torge one of them and did the same spinning slash that I always have been doing for an easy kill.Zidane ran torge the other and slashed it with a brand new dagger called the mage masher.After the first two fangs Vivi cast fire on two of them causing them to spontaniously combust.The last fang was for Steiner he easily killed it by running and making a big slash.When we were done with the fangs we continued walking till we got to the entrance of the forest.

I looked around to everyone and asked,"Are we all ready to go?"When everyone nodded their heads we started to head into the thickness of the forest.Not long after we got into the thickness of the forest we were attacked by flower monsters.The first and second flower went fter me and I didn't have any time to retaliate.I flew backwards taking a bunch of damage._Oh great I might actually kill myself._I thought as I flew backwards.At that moment I started to glow whitish gold and grabbed my sword and preformed a move new to me.This time when I did my spinning slash I actually created a tornadoe killing the flower monsters.When the monsters were killed I changed back to normal and said,"Well that was weird."Zidane looked at me and said,"Well that was a trance,it happens with a surge of emotions."

I nodded my head in understanding as I threw a potion over me to recover my strength.After I recovered my strength we continued on until we got to a clearing in the forest where I saw the flower monster king or queen thing.I ran at it and did a spinning slash giving it four strikes of damage.It retaliated by zapping me with thunder.As the thunder courses through my body i realized that it is actually more painful than I thought.Right when the shock through body Black jumped into the battle with Joe my friend wearing a silver robe with a black hood carrying a blue and red staff.Blank looked to us and said,"We're here to help."Blank and Zidane both ran at the same time and slashed the flower monster thing while Steiner and Joe got Garnet down.We then gave the potion to Garnet.

Then we all ran as fast as we could out of there when the flower monster King or queen thing died.Soon after it started dying the forest started to petrify.I was in the front with Vivi and I could hear a clanking of armor behind me so it meant that Steiner and Garnet were behind me which meant that Zidane,Joe,and Blank was at the end.Me,Vivi ,Steiner,and Garnet made it out of the forest first where Zidane Barely made it out which madem me realize that Joe and Blank are petrified inside the forest which made me cry for ten minutes.


End file.
